Playa
by Rave Strife
Summary: hay ciertos lugares que son llamativos "Para la Semana de la Diversidad Sexual de Proyecto 1-8"
"Para la Semana de la Diversidad Sexual de Proyecto 1-8"

* * *

Era el verano más caluroso del año y simplemente sentía mi cabeza derretirse por el desgraciado sol que hacia esa tarde en Odaiba, por ese motivo se habían suspendido las actividades del club de Futbol para esos días.

—Daisuke ¿me estas escuchando?—dijo Ken sacando de sus pensamientos a su novio de catorce años.

—Perdona Ken, el calor me tiene atontado—le contesto el castaño dándole una de sus características sonrisas mientras se secaba el sudor de su frente con la manga de su camiseta.

—Te decía que mis padres te invitan a ir a Okinawa conmigo para visitar a mi abuelo por el verano—le recordó sonriendo tímidamente

— ¿Dices que podre ir contigo a una de las mejores playas del mundo?—los ojos del aludido se abrieron tan grandes que parecían platos.

—Aunque también ira mi primo Takato—ante la última oración la libido de Daisuke cayó al suelo sin intenciones de levantarse lo que durara el viaje.

—¿Compartirá habitación con nosotros?—en un último intento de poder tener algo de intimidad con el de pelo morado hizo la pregunta.

—No, no compartirá habitación con nosotros—contesto Ken completamente sonrojado porque ya sabía las intenciones de Daisuke.

—Me alegra, así nadie oirá mientras muerdo la almohada—contesto entre risas y sonrojos por lo dicho anteriormente.

—Lo que si los digimons se quedaran en casa, no quiero un incidente como la última vez—replico el antiguo emperador de los digimon completamente rojo al recordar ser atrapado en pleno acto por el digimon de su novio, teniendo que explicarle el porqué.

—Está bien— contesto algo resignado el de cabello castaño ya que quería que V-mon disfrutara del mar.

Los días pasaron rápidamente dando lugar al tiempo de salida del avión al tan ansiado destino tropical y lugar de una de las hermosas playas del mundo.

La charla con el primo de Ken era como hablar con un fan, todas las preguntas por el digimundo que les toco visitar, el cómo se veían las bestias sagradas en esos días, entre otras cosas que para Daisuke parecían sin importancia.

Pero una extraña idea cruzo por la mente de Daisuke antes que el avión comenzara su descenso, una que le llenaba de placer culposo, ya que era algo arriesgada, el hacer el amor con Ken en la playa, un lugar público donde cualquiera podría verlos e incluso oírlos.

El aterrizaje y el traslado a la casa de los abuelos de Ken fue tranquilo, más por el constante mareo del menor de los 3 por el movimiento del barco, una vez en tierra firme solo caminaron unos metros hasta la casa, esta tenía una especie de selva por patio trasero que llevaba a la playa.

La noche llego y todos estaban completamente dormidos, cuando Daisuke se despertó con el mismo pensamiento que esa tarde, se volteo a ver a ken, el cual parecía dormir plácidamente cuando abrió los ojos; esos hermosos ojos de tono violacio que le volvían loco.

—¿Sucede algo Daisuke?—dijo Ken mientras abrazaba a su pareja y le acunaba cerca de sí.

—No realmente Ken, tengo una idea en la mente que no he podido sacarla—contesto el aludido sintiendo mariposas en el estómago al ser abrazado por él.

—Cuéntame—contesto con una sonrisa que solo hizo sonrojar más y más a Daisuke.

—Po…podríamos ir a la playa los dos solos y hacer el amor en ella—Daisuke sentía su corazón latir desbocado por lo que había dicho, eran de las pocas veces que había propuesto algo similar, no se creía voyerista o algo similar pero no podía evitar a veces pensar en ello.

—Vamos—esa última afirmación por parte de Ken lo saco de su ensoñación y el color de su rostro podría competir con el de un tomate.

Lentamente salieron de la cama y tomando unas toallas bajaron cual roedores por las escaleras revisando las esquinas, sabiendo que lo que estaban por hacer estaba fuera de lo que normalmente se hace. Lentamente se escabulleron por la parte trasera de la casa.

El océano se veía hermoso con la luna y las estrellas, la playa resplandecía invitándolos a llevar aquel acto en sus arenas, donde nadie al parecer les molestaría, una nueva experiencia llevada a cabo, se acomodaron las toallas en la arena, al poco tiempo dos pares de labios se hicieron uno mientras las manos de ambos recorrían el cuerpo del contrario.

—¿Estás seguro de esto?—cierta duda salía de los labios de Daisuke

—Estando a tu lado estoy seguro de todo—la respuesta era todo lo que se necesitaba para calmar las preocupaciones del castaño.

La camisa de Daisuke fue la primera en dejar el cuerpo del mismo mientras se recostaban en las toallas sobre la arena, los labios del contrario recorrían la piel morena del capitán del equipo de futbol, un camino de besos se abrió paso desde el cuello hasta los pezones del castaño quien no podía hacer otra cosa más que jadear de la excitación que provocaba su pareja en el así como el hecho de estar en un lugar donde pueden ser descubiertos.

Las manos de Daisuke recorrieron la espalda de Ken hacia abajo tomando el borde de su camiseta quitándola lentamente llevando sus labios al cuello del pelo lila dejando una pequeña marca en este, sus labios continuaron bajando por su pecho generando gemidos por parte de este.

—Da… Daisuke—la voz de Ken se oia entrecortada mientras con sus manos dio un suave apretón a sus glúteos.

Las manos del antiguo emperador empezaron a bajar el pantalón del líder de la nueva generación acariciando la piel descubierta recientemente haciendo espasmos en el dueño de la misma así como suaves gemidos. Ken llevo dos de sus dedos a los labios de Daisuke quien comenzó a lamerlos mientras el de pelo lila comenzaba a masturbarle lentamente.

—Ken ma…mas—la voz del castaño era entrecortada y cuando los dedos comenzaron su viaje a la parte posterior de Daisuke arrancándole un gemido también cuando el primero se introdujo.

La preparación siguió su curso, los dos se encontraban desnudos sobre las toallas besándose mientras Daisuke comenzaba a bajar sobre el miembro de su novio pegando su frente a la de el jadeando y gimiendo iniciando el tierno acto del amor.

Pero no solo Daisuke había cumplido su deseo de hacerlo en un lugar público, si no que sin notarlo habían sido vistos por Takato que ahora necesitaría semanas de terapia para olvidar lo que observo.


End file.
